Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional image display apparatus capable of displaying a three-dimensional image.
Discussion of the Background
A general display apparatus displays an image in a two-dimensional manner. As demand for a three-dimensional image is increased in various fields, such as movies, medical images, games, advertisements, education, the military, etc., a three-dimensional display apparatus is being developed.
A three-dimensional image display apparatus displays a three-dimensional image using a binocular parallax principle, as does both eyes of a human. For example, since both eyes of a human are spaced apart from each other, images seen through respective eyes in different angles are provided to the brain. The three-dimensional image display apparatus enables a viewer to experience a three-dimensional effect. That is, the viewer recognizes a sense of spatiality through the three-dimensional image display apparatus.
The three-dimensional image display apparatus is divided into a stereoscopic type and an auto stereoscopic type, according to whether a viewer wears special glasses. The auto stereoscopic type may include a barrier arrangement, a lenticular arrangement, etc. The stereoscopic type may include a polarization arrangement, a shutter glass arrangement, etc. In particular, the shutter glass manner realizes a three-dimensional image by alternately opening and closing a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter in synchronization with a time point when a left eye image and a right eye image is displayed on a display panel by a frame unit. When a liquid crystal display apparatus is implemented by a three-dimensional image display apparatus, a left eye image of a left eye period affects a right eye image of a right eye period resulting from a slow response speed of a liquid crystal when the left eye image is displayed on the display panel during the left eye period, and then the right eye image is displayed on the display panel during the right eye period. Image quality is reduced when an image of a previous frame affects an image of a next frame. When a black image is inserted between a left eye image and a right eye image to prevent reduction of image quality, a reduction of brightness of a three-dimensional image results.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.